Just because I can
by Kirschli Kuchen
Summary: Sadly Discontinued - but fear not Imma write a new one 'cause I'd quite liked the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I can**

--

**A/N:** Ahhh well I dunno it's Shinji/Akira in case you didn't notice or choose to ignore it YES that means **YAOI** (more on the shonen-ai side though) and if you don't like it I suggest you to leave NOW. I think later there could be a lil bit MomoRyo TetsFuji and OishiKiku or at least hints of those…

Now to understand who's speaking or who's portrayed you must THINK (at least a bit) and if you won't/can't/or are not in the mood to do that you better leave too.

When there's these line-thingies it's most of the time a scene or POV change. The italic parts are POVs written stuff thoughts are italic and have this '' and the bold are emphasized.

Well this is my first fanfic and my grammar sucks. Badly. (with a capital B). If there are spelling errors (sorry for those) that's 'cause I don't have a beta and my native language isn't English.

In which category does mind reading go? In supernatural? I'm not sure…

If I was too bitchy now I'm sorry but I have a headache from hell and was for the last couple of days in a bad mood.

**Age: **  
Akira: 14  
Shinji: 15  
Ryoma: 12  
Momo: 14  
Tetsuka: 16  
Fuji: 15  
Oishi: 15  
Kikumaru: 14  
(I don't know the actual ages so I'll just go with these.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this but the plotline.

--

Prologue

Introduction

--

_Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean that I can't do other things. Well it's like I can do everything perfectly normal I just can't hear a thing._

_It's not even like I can't understand what people say; I'm perfect at lip-reading and I can even speak because I've lost my hearing when I was six and still know how to regulate my voice volume. _

_But somehow everywhere I go, when people know about my little problem (because yes it is little) they seem to act different. _

_So I decided to just not tell them 'bout it._

--

_People tend to think I cannot speak. _

_Well it's not like that, I've just decided not to. _

_Why do they send me to this stupid psychiatrist again? My foster parents I mean…._

_I just don't see the point. _

_There's nothing wrong with me._

_Just because my mother killed my father sister and herself in front of me doesn't mean there has to be something wr-…_

…_Ok well never mind._

--

He sat there and waited to be called in for his session with his psychiatrist.

He didn't do much. He just sat there and stared into space constantly fiddling about with the strings of his black hoody.

When his name was called he stood up and went into the office.

It was a fairly big room with a large window on the opposite wall of the door. There were many shelves with too much books to count rowed alongside the walls.

He went to the couch in the centre of the room and lay down.

The voice coming from the psychiatrist in the armchair near the couch said

--

"And Kamio-san how has your day been?" she said.

He didn't hear her of course (what deaf person would?) but she had placed herself right in front of his vision so he could see her lips and hardly ignore her.

"It's been alright, I suppose…." He answered bored.

"That's nice, I think…. Well anyways I have good news for you, Kamio-san! Some nice family would like to adopt you! Isn't that wonderful? They already have an adopted son and another! You're going to be adopted!" she replied happily.

With those sentences spoken all colour drained from his face.

"You can't… That's not… NO WAY!!" he screamed.

She of course mistook that outburst for one of happiness. "Well of course I'm serious! It's wonderful, isn't it? I'm so happy for you!"

He still fixed her with a you-can't-be-serious-stare.

_'This can't be happening! Just when I came out of the last one…'_

Memories of his last foster parents came flooding back.

They weren't the nicest of people. More like they were the mud under the shoes of those people. They were alcoholics. And the worst sort of them. That sort of people that were abusive when they were drunk. And who was there every time they were?

**He.**

And he got hit and hurt and had seen the hospital too often for comfort.

It took them a whole year to see that there was something wrong. ONE FUCKING YEAR! One year of hurting. One year of thinking he shouldn't exist. One year of wanting to die. And then the neighbours realized something couldn't be right, called the social assistance office and gotten his foster family in prison…

He didn't want that again.

Of course SHE didn't know about that little (because jet again it is little) detail about him. And she would never know. Not now that he is taken away again. After all he could leave her that little piece of ignorant bliss.

After a short while of staring disbelievingly at her he just dumbly nodded and was going to go up the stairs to pack his things when she tapped him on the shoulder and turned him around.

"Kamio-san don't you wanna know who your brothers are?"

"No, thanks…" he could already imagine how his brothers would be. With his luck most likely loud (that wasn't really a problem for him but still...) snotty nosed brats who think they are the centre of the world. '_Sweet don't you think?' _

"Oh, Ok. They'll come tomorrow to get you. You better be ready then!"

"Right…"

With that he turned around and went up the stairs.

--

_Well you know normally I'm a pretty happy and bubbly person but that day I just didn't feel like it. _

--

They could've just hit him with a brick on the head and it wouldn't had made a difference for him. They just told him that he would have another brother. He didn't like the though on it's own but could deal with it. When they said that he'll be moving in tomorrow he had an internal nervous breakdown.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" his 'mother'said.

No, it isn't! He wanted to scream shout at her for even making that stupid suggestion but he didn't shout or even scream he just nodded.

His 'father' patted him on the back. Forcefully.

"See I told you he would like it!" he said to his wife went to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Yes darling you did!" she replied happily and slung her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile he just stared disbelievingly at them turned on his heels and started to climb up the stairs.

"Ah dear! Could you help your new brother to get his belongings in the vacant room tomorrow? Your father brother and I will be out of the house!" she yelled after him.

He just nodded and went to his room.

--

"I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now."  
-Sophia Loren

--

**A/N:** Well if that wasn't wired….  
I think (or at least hope) that it'll get better soon…. It's rather short isn't it?  
Three pages in word… but this is just the prologue and I think it seems a little bit rushed too -.- sorry for that.

Feedback is highly appreciated.

Mfg Kuchen


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because I can**

---

**A/N:** Hello again! Didn't think somebody would be so nice to read the second chappy! X3 Or well the first 'cause the other thing was just the prologue…. Ah well thanks for reading this story I know it isn't good or anything but I put up much effort to write it! So really thanks!

I would like to say that I don't dislike Goths (but I dislike the system we're living in… but never mind…) so please don't be offended by anything that might happen or be said in this ficlet of mine.

In this chap Aki-chan meets his new family! …well not really the whole family but at least his brother/s it'll be fun (insert evil laugh here).

For those who're wondering who SHE (the one with aki) is, at this point I personally don't know XD and I dun't think it's really important…

Something I've forgotten to say: I **DON'T KNOW** where this story is headed… there isn't any greater plotline at this point of time but I try to invent one while this is going.

**UPDATES** are to be expected weekly but schoolwork my mood and my fan-fiction-read-addiction could be a problem

_**The ages were pretty much modified… Sorry again.**_They were too young to fit the story.

Disclaimer: See prologue.

---

Chapter 1  
Moving in

---

Today's your lucky day!

'_Yeah, right…' _he thought '_Horoscopes are __**such**__ trustworthy things!' _He left the newspaper, that he had just skimmed through, on the kitchen table beside his untouched breakfast slung his rucksack over his shoulder and went to the front door where she was already waiting.

It was a sunny day. **Really** it couldn't be more suited for the first day of the end of his life.

'Cause today he'll be meeting his new 'family'.

Oh, such joy.

"I trust you have everything? The rest will get there with the moving truck."

"A'right."

As he moved past her she turned him around and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to miss you." She said with a sad smile.

He hugged her lightly "Me, too." And with that he turned and walked out of the door to the car.

---

_I honestly hate liars (or dishonest persons for that). I don't want to be lied to or not be told the truth. _

_My mother did that. _

_She lied to the whole family. She feigned happiness when deep down she was dieing. _

_That's why I hate liars. _

---

"Your new brother will be getting here in an hour! Be ready! Bye deary!" his mother shouted up the stairs.

He lay on his bed and read a book. _'Yeah, right. My __**brother**__. Well at least I could make a good first impression or whatever…'_

With that he lay his book to the side stood up and went to grab a shower. After he did that he towel dried his hair and looked at a nearby clock.

'_Well that killed the rest time. He should be here any minute…_'

---

_I remember that day. My first impression of him was _'Goth'_ (yes sorry for the stereotypical thing) - he wore a black tank top formfitting black jeans a black choker black wristbands and lots of dark red belts. His hair it was the same dark red as his belts and looked oh so soft. But the best were definitely his eyes - that vibrant shade of blue rimmed with black eyeliner –I think that was the point were I was lost in the depths of those Sapphires._

---

The house wasn't that shabby. Really it was quite nice. A little garden out in the front and fairly big to say at least. He could spend a little time here.

But he had yet to meet his new 'family'.

'_I don't wanna… but I guess there isn't any way 'round…'_ With that though swirling in his head he went to the front porch and rung the bell.

He looked at the door 'Ah, someone is opening!'

---

'_Ah, there he is._' He went to the door and opened it.

---

He smiled at the boy who opened the door (after all it couldn't hurt too much). He looked about the same age as him wore a black hoody and washed-out jeans. Maybe he could befriend him (but just maybe).

---

Before him was a young boy probably not that much younger than him with dark red hair and blue eyes. He was clad in a completely black attire.

And he **smiled.**

To say at the least he was stunned.

---

"Hey there! I'm Akira Kamio! Nice to meet ya'!" He held his hand out for the other boy to shake.

The second boy moved his lips, but he didn't speak (he just knew it).

"Ano 'scuse me but you didn't say anything, did you?" At that moment he was honestly confused.

The other boy sighed (yet again without making a sound) and gestured the still confused Akira to follow him.

---

_It was funny 'cause actually I understood perfectly what he said I was just a little wired out that he didn't speak. _

---

He needed a little time to comprehend what exactly was happening.

He looked a moment at the hand this 'Akira Kamio' held out to him.

He smirked (internally of course) and began to move his lips.

'Akira' stared at him a moment and tried to explain his confusion.

He sighed and showed the other boy that he should follow him.

_'I think this is going to be pretty tiresome…__'_

---

_What he said? __Ha ha! Well…_

_I honestly don't remember. _

---

Wrapped in the sound of the rain that makes me think of sighing  
I realize that words are powerless

There is only one thing to express  
Yes, on chilled cheeks, I touch and feel with my palm

-Kimi he. Daisuke Watanabe

---

Ara well that was even weirder than the last one… and short… even shorter than the last one… -headdesk- sorry.

Why yes it **is** something special when someone smiles (XD) at a complete stranger (I don't know why but it is).

I think ff. net is just trying to screw with my formations... but never mind

Somehow the author notes seem to take quite much place…

Thanks for the reviews MizzDelirious and youngdaughterofdarkness you guys are awesome! (and thanks everyone else who might be reading this X3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Just because I can**

--

**A/N:**Well yet again a new chappy X3 thanks to the people who read so far

For the fastness of the uploads… well I have too much spare time and too much boredom…

I'm posting this as fast as possible (like when I have a chappy finished!)

Something again bout the **formatting** the BIG 'nd **bold** letters are written stuff. The "" and _italic_ stuff is what Shinji 'says' (he just moves his lips but… well…)

Disclaimer: See prologue.

--

Chapter 2

Taking Place

--

"Anooooo Ya' know my stuff will be here any minute…"

He nodded going through the hallway.

"… aaannnddd you haven't told me your name yet!"

He nodded again opening a door.

"Sooo could you please tell me?"

He nodded for the third time opening a drawer taking out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. Then he gave it to Akira.

It read:

**MY NAME IS SHINJI IBU. NICE TO MEET YOU TOO. **

"Huh?" now the redhead was even more confused.

Shinji took the paper again wrote a couple of words and gave it back again.

**IT SEEMS THAT FROM TODAY ON WE'RE 'BROTHERS'**

"Ah well I guess…" he scratched his head. "But why is it hat you don't speak?"

The bluenette yet again took the paper wrote something and gave it promptly back.

"Your personal business, he? Well you know like you said before we're supposed to be family now!" He looked slightly (but really just slightly) pissed off by now. "You should tell me those things!"

Again with the paper.

"Well it's not like **I** choose this either!"

He wanted to grab the paper again but Kamio held it out of reach.

"Stop with this bullshit writing! I can lip-read you know…" Now he just wanted to get in his bed and sleep. That of course wasn't quite possible, because the moving truck wasn't even there yet.

Now it was Shinji's turn to look a little bewildered (mostly internal of course).

"_Why didn't you say so sooner? Then I wouldn't had had to go with this stupid writing."_

"If you had given any signal that you won't talk than I would've said so sooner! And anyway why won't you talk? I don't think that you can't…"

"_Ooohhh, and why's that again?"_

"Just a feeling…"

"_Great. A feeling. Why do I always have to get the freaks? "_

"Hey! I've seen that last sentence! I'm not a freak!"

"_Oh, yeah really? And why is that you can read lips?_"

"It's because I **rule**!"

_"Hai, hai… Sure thing…"_

"And if I'm a freak because of that then you're one, too, because you don't speak!"

_"Well I have my reasons! And just because I don't tell them just anyone doesn't mean I'm a freak!"_

"Well I have a good reason, too, that I won't tell just anyone! And I bet mine's better than yours'"

_"Fine!"_

"Fine!"

--

_It sure was funny our bickering like an old married couple when we just met._

_I hadn't had a clue about his past and the hardships he had to go through. _

_Thinking back about it…_

_My ignorance wasn't that much of a blessing to us both…_

--

The door rung.

Akira stood up. He had seen the movingtruck out of the corner of his eye through a window. "A'right that's probably my stuff… Mind helping me?"

"_Why yes I actually do… but my 'mother' said I should help you…_"

"Then come on! The moving people aren't going to be there all day!"

--

_Aahhh right… _

_That time…_

_We pretty much pissed each other off whenever possible… _

_The good old days…_

--

Someone opened the door.

"Ooiii! Shinji! I'm home again!"

He took off his shoes and proceeded to the kitchen.

He was greeted with an unusual sight.

It seemed like his 'brother' had a heated argument (what normally would never happen) with an unknown loud red-haired kid over… What? Seasonings of toothpaste?

"…and I tell you green tea is still the best on the market!"

"_No, it's not. It's actually pretty sick if you ask me."_

"No, it isn't! I bet you haven't even tried it once!"

_"I don't even want to…_"

They didn't seem to have noticed him, so he fake-caught to get their attention.

It failed. They were still arguing.

He waited till Shinji 'spoke' again. "Anoo boys?"

The redhead didn't seem to notice Shinji shortly glanced at him but engrossed himself again in his argument.

He sighed and tapped the newcomer on the shoulder.

And he finally looked up.

--

When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You cant expect a bit of hope  
And while your outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what your staring at is me  
-Through Glass. Stone Sour

--

Thanks again youngdaughterofdarkness! And Aki-chan was already hot to begin with so I didn't really do so much X3. Data gathering is pretty important, huh? XDDDDD

Well I hope you all have fun reading this fic! I'll try to make a new chapter ASAP X3

OMG the chapters keep getting shorter OO; (under 2/3 pages each!) but the A/Ns, too ;D (at least a lil bit…)

There's pretty much dialog going on… -sweatdrop-

The grammar-devil! OMG save the children and women! (it's sooooo messed up)

And the quotes at the end keep getting more random XDD (gotta love randomness)

Yay a new character has appeared! Any guesses who it might be?

Well till next time

**PS:** Does anybody know if putting up quotes and parts of lyrics here is forbidden? I don't want to get in any trouble...


End file.
